Bessie Higgenbottom
Elizabeth Kajolica "Bessie" Higgenbottom is the protagonist of The Mighty B! Her lifetime goal is to collect every Honeybee badge to become her alter-ego superhero known as The Mighty B!. She has total devotion to the Honeybees. She currently is living in an apartment above her mom's cafe in San Francisco with her dog and best friend Happy. Personality Bessie is often portrayed as a wildly imaginative yet beautiful, ambitious, cute, confident, friendly, innocently naive, hyperactive, nerdy, smart, optimistic, spunky, and a hardworking young honeybee scout. She is a devoted member of the Honeybees and has the most badges in Honeybee history. In the episode "Bee Nice", Bessie says her policy is to give kindness, and courtesy to everyone she knows. Bessie can also be naive and sometimes has no backbone until she is driven to the edge. Although she can be a little irresponsible and even a little bossy and hyper-critical despite her cuteness and beauty. Bessie is sometimes shown to be a bit mature for her age. She can also be prone to jealousy. Bessie loves taffy-selling season and often thrives to sell the most boxes. Her role model is the founder of the Honeybees, Miriam Breedlove. Bessie always sends her emails if something is wrong or if she wants advice. Bessie always is a strict follower of rules and regulations especially with the Honeybees. Due to her talkativeness, Bessie can easily annoy people. She can be described as part tomboy and part brainiac. Also Bessie can be funny or helpful. Relationships Happy Happy is Bessie's pet dog and her best friend. Penny Lefcowitz Penny Wabigal Lefcowitz is Bessie's best long life friend, throughout the show, she mostly goes with Bessie on so many adventures. Ben Higgenbottom Ben is Bessie's little brother who hopes that he will become her sidekick when she becomes the Mighty B. So, much to Bessie's dismay, Ben usually tags along with her adventures and usually comes up with an idea without the credit. Portia Gibbons Bessie usually proclaims Portia as a friend when in reality, Portia would usually mess with Bessie. However, Bessie would be too naïve to know that Portia is messing with her. Rocky Rhodes Bessie looks up to Rocky and thinks that he is really cool. Gallery Bessie Higgenbottom 2013-Present.JPG Image-Bessie.jpg The Mighty B! Bessie.jpg Bathrobe Bessie.jpg Porkchop bessie.jpg bessie solving a poster..jpg hairy bessie and hairy happy.jpg Bessie riding happy.jpg Queen bessie.jpg Happyforacheckup.jpeg HappyLicksBessie'sFace4.jpg HappyLicksBessie'sFace3.jpg HappyLicksBessie'sFace2.jpg HappyLicksBessie'sFace.jpg Bessie&HappyFlexing4.png Bessie&HappyFlexing3.png Bessie&HappyFlexing2.png Bessie&HappyFlexing.png Hypnoben.png BessieShowingHerMuscles.jpg Bessie Higgenbottom.jpg Bessie Stuffed.png BessieExcited.jpg Bessie badge.jpg Bessiegwen.jpg Bessie gwen.jpg DetectiveBessie.jpg Surprise.jpg Birthdaycake2.jpg IWantCakeNow.jpg Swordfight.jpg|Bessie fighting a swordfish FortuneTellerBessie.jpg|Bessie and her junk fortune telling. Ninja Bessie.jpg Birthday Guests.jpg|Everyone shouting for a surprise to Penny in her Birthday Party. Party dance.jpg Gimmeabreakfinger.jpg Penny reacts.jpg Idon'tknowpenny.jpg Party dance.jpg Rockyrootbeer.jpg Shopping.jpg|Bessie explains to her mother about Portia's Secret. Exposed call.jpg|Gwen can see Bessie calling her with the phone booth across the sidewalk. Push-ups.jpg Bessie orders.jpg Bessie&HappyDancing.jpg|Bessie and Happy dancing, 1950's style. Almostguillotined.jpg|Bessie about to be guillotined for her comedy problems. Rollerskating bessie and happy.jpg|Bessie trying to hold on when rollerskating in full gear. Portia biking with bessie.jpg Surfing bessie.JPG Swimsuit bessie.JPG Monkey gwen and monkey bessie.JPG bessie medicated.JPG Princess Bessie.JPG Gorilla bessie.JPG Portia loves rocky.JPG Tuba bessie.JPG Pirate bessie and pirate happy.JPG|Bessie and Happy as pirates Bat mitzvah skiing.JPG Bo peep bessie.JPG Mime bessie.JPG Hippie bessie.JPG Bessie and happy scared.JPG bat mitzvah clowning.JPG vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h52m35s628.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h52m41s310.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h52m46s885.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h52m56s177.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h52m59s044.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m02s553.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m08s073.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m12s357.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m15s161.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m18s394.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m20s394.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m23s102.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m26s072.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m31s779.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m33s626.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m36s376.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m44s732.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m53s521.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m55s692.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h53m58s463.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h54m01s659.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h54m04s290.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-12h54m09s436.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h17m33s524.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h17m36s686.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h17m43s209.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h17m46s085.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h18m01s566.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h18m23s888.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h18m28s856.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h18m49s695.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h19m04s800.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h19m22s575.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h19m27s144.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h19m31s067.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h19m34s936.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h19m45s851.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h19m54s708.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m08s355.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m10s813.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m18s802.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m30s135.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m34s181.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m41s978.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m49s156.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h20m55s262.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h21m01s216.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h21m06s609.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h21m15s828.png vlcsnap-2017-06-04-13h21m25s127.png Magician bessie and rabbit happy.JPG|The Amazing Bee-Dini and Rabbit Happy Bessie_profile.png bessie and happy hurt.jpg bandicam 2018-07-29 17-09-25-317.jpg|Bessie as she appears in the opening credits. vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h12m07s947.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h12m25s449.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h12m42s733.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h12m46s646.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h12m53s276.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h13m05s117.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h13m10s840.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h13m30s191.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h14m09s335.png vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h15m25s927.png Bessie Happy Side.png Locked-up Bessie.PNG Fully Buckled Bessie.PNG Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg Category:The Mighty B! characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Nerds Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters with hats Category:Tomboys